Hollis College
by Tatsu45449
Summary: Hanna and Emily meet in college. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Walking onto Hollis college campus Emily lugged her bags towards the last luggage cart but she was beaten to it by a blonde who threw her bags on it and turned to Emily and said "Sorry" shrugging before walking to the list that told the freshmen where their dorm rooms were. Emily closed her eyes to calm herself down

"Don't mind her, she's like that to everyone except Mona."

Emily turned to face them "You know her?"

"Yeah we went to the same high school. I'm Spencer." she said sticking her hand out to Emily

Emily meets her hand "Emily." shaking her hand. "Was she always like that?"

"No. We used to be friends-" she stops herself "Long story. Kind of hard to tell."

"Hey Spence." a guy says walking up to her giving her a kiss

"Well thanks." Emily says "It was really nice to meet you." walking away

"It was nice to meet you too!" Spencer yells at Emily who walks to the list to see where she'll be living for the semester.

* * *

><p>Walking up to her door she sees that her roommate was nice enough to leave the door cracked open. Kicking the door open she sees an empty room with a cart right besides the bed, bags still piled on top of it. She walks in placing her bags at the end of her bed before going back to close the door. Walking back to her bed she begins to make her bed, once she finishes she grabs her shower caddie, towel and flip flops.<p>

After her shower she rings her hair dry before putting on her towel, grabbing her caddie and her clothes she leaves the shower heading backing to her room. When she opens her door she sees her roommate on their bed turning her head away from her book to look at her.

"Oh. It's you." she says before turning her attention back to her book

Emily rolls her eyes "My name is Emily." and goes to her bed when she doesn't get a reply. She leans over her bed to grab a bag, she looks over her shoulder checking to make sure her roommate isn't looking. She stands up facing the wall dropping her towel and slips an old t- shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. When she's done she grabs another bag and sits down on her bed before opening it she pulls out her blow dryer and turns it on.

Her roommate looks up from her book opening her mouth but stops when she sees Emily without a towel on, admiring her body before she slips on a shirt changing into clothes. Getting a good look at her butt when Emily bends over before sitting back down opening a bag taking out a blow dryer, she quickly turns her attention back to her book but is confused when she doesn't hear it. Impressed she figures it's the new conair blow dryer. "My name is Hanna." she says placing her bookmark before closing her book sitting up to look at Emily

Emily turns around from unplugging her blow dryer and looks up at her for a moment placing her hair over her right shoulder, and without saying a word she turns her head away from Hanna starting to open her bag.

Hanna looks at her, no one has ever done that to her she continues watching Emily seeing her place her blow dryer down looking through her bag removing another bag placing a blanket on her bed before pouring out its contents. Which include an impressive amount of makeup; three compacts of Mac foundation, two concealers, over ten eyeshadows and lipsticks, two lip glosses, eyeliner, eyebrow pencils, brushes, and a limited edition nail polish collection. Hanna had clearly underestimated her but she wondered why she had foundation and concealer her skin was flawless.

Emily rustled through her bag feeling Hanna's eyes on her the whole time. Wondering why she had decided to give her the time of day now. Looking through the bag she found her makeup bag and got a small blanket on her bed before pouring out everything on it. Then she went to one of luggages and started to look for a dress and a pair of shoes to wear tonight. Deciding on her red mini dress paired with her black round toe kitten heels. Then going to the top part of her luggage grabbing her black chandelier earrings. Placing them on her bed she shuffles through her makeup and placing everything back in her bag except her concealer, foundation, eyeliner, mascara, eyebrow pencil, Dorothy red nail polish and red lipstick and lip gloss.

Hanna looks at her both impressed and jealous "You're going to the party?"

Emily shakes her head yes grabbing her red nail polish pulling her feet closer to her starting to paint her nails

Hanna narrows her eyes at her opening her mouth about to say something she stops when the door opens seeing her friend walk through the door "Hey Mona."

"Hey Han." she replies beaming at her then looking over at Emily frowning but stops when she sees the blow dryer, dress, makeup on her bed and shoes on the floor. "Hello." she says looking at Emily seeing that she's actually pretty decent looking. "I'm Mona."

Emily looks up at her from painting her toe nails "Hey." then looking back down switching from her left to her right careful to not hit anything.

'Hm slightly bitchy.' Mona thinks to herself, going to sit on Hanna's bed placing her bag on her left "Why are you painting your toenails if you're wearing those?" she says pointing her finger at her shoes

Hanna looks at Emily hoping she doesn't say the answer Mona's looking for

"Well you never know what'll happen; dared to streak or go skinny dipping, feet get tired"

'Yes!' Hanna thinks to herself, but it was too soon

"which never happens but even if it does its a big no no. Plus it's tacky to paint your finger nails and not your toes." she says lifting her already painted finger nails. "And you might meet someone interesting." she says winking at Mona

Mona looks at her impressed "Wait is that-"

"Of course." Emily replies cutting her off

Mona looks at Hanna "Where has she been all of our lives?" she turns back to Emily "So you're going to Noel's party?"

Emily nods her head "He came up to me and invited me. He gave me his number and put the address somewhere in my phone." Emily screwed the cap onto her nail polish and set it down on the dresser "He told me that he'd die if I didn't come." she said nonchalantly turning to face Hanna and Mona

Mona and Hanna looked at her eyebrows raised then exchanged looks

"Is that why you're wearing that?" Hanna asked

Emily looked at her and laughed "No. He's not really my type."

"Noel's not your type?" Mona said shocked "Then who-." she paused "Oh."

Emily smiled at her nodding her head

"But you-" Hanna said looking confused

"Not every lesbian is aggressive or dresses like a guy. But I don't this all the time, only at parties or when I feel like it. I dress like a normal girl, well probably not your definition of normal."

'Yes!' Hanna thought, feeling like screaming from the roof tops, she looked over at Mona who was just looking at her sizing her up

Mona raised an perfectly arched eyebrow at Emily "How about you come with us to Noel's?" Mona said then turned to Hanna "What do you think Han?"

Hanna looked at Emily seeing her brush her hair before pulling it back into ponytail meeting Hanna's eyes "Well she would be a nice addition plus she won't be competition for us in the guy department."

Emily lets out a small laugh "Well while you guys figure this out, I'm going to go get ready." grabbing a small bag she put her makeup in getting up to walk to the bathroom

"Wait." Hanna starts "Let's just do our makeup together. The party doesn't start for another hour."

"Is the bathroom big enough for the both of us?"

"It should be." Hanna replies

"Okay." Emily says sitting back down grabbing her phone checking the battery. She crawls to the bottom of her bed to get her charger plugs it in and lays down on her bed. Texting her friend Aria from back home.

Mona gets up from Hanna's bed "Well I'll leave you two alone." she says looking at Hanna winking then turns to Emily "I'll be back around eight. Bye." she says not looking at Hanna, "Bye." Emily says looking at Mona before she turns around walking to the door feeling Hanna's eyes burning the back of her head closing the door after her. Smirking she walks to her dorm room right down the hall.

"She seems nice." Emily says with a hint of a smile on her face looking over at Hanna

"She actually kind of likes you. Don't push it Emily."

Emily smiles and looks back at her phone

"Are you really a lesbian or did you just say that?"

"I am. Do you guys have history with him or something?"

"Mona does. I think she still likes him, but now she knows you're not a threat so-"

"Why would I be a threat?"

Hanna rolls her eyes and moves closer to the wall accidently hitting something.

Emily looks over at Hanna and starts laughing "Is that-"

"Shut up." she says looking at Emily

But it only makes Emily laugh harder "Sorry." she breathes trying to calm herself down

Hanna tries to get it but she hits it again making it louder and a soft moan escapes from her, she claps her hand over her mouth

Emily laughter gets louder

Hanna turns it off and looks at Emily who's still laughing gasping for air "Oh my God." she starts to calm down wiping a tear away

"Are you done?" Hanna says looking at her trying to hold in hers

Emily rolls over to face the wall "Just" she laughs "give me a minute." she curls up in a ball. Once she calms herself down she says "Why do you have it?" she says facing the wall

Hanna looks over at her "You don't?"

"I didn't bring it here."

"This doesn't leave this room. Okay?"

Emily puts her hand over her mouth and gives her the thumbs up.

"I'm serious Emily."

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>An hour later Hanna and Emily go into the bathroom and start getting ready. After their done with their makeup Emily starts to leave the bathroom<p>

"You're not curling your hair?" Hanna calls out plugging in her hair wand

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because every other girl will." she says in the door frame walking out

Hanna watches her leave thinking she might be right but decides to do it anyway

Walking out done with her hair she sees Emily sitting on her bed in her dress putting lotion on her legs before putting some on her arms

They hear a knock on the door figuring it's Mona Emily puts on her heels and gets up to open it

"Hey Emi-wow you look great." she says taking her in watching her as she walks away "Doesn't she Han?" she says looking at Hanna as she zips her dress up

Hanna turns away to look at Emily swallowing when she sees her "Yeah. You look great Em."

Emily turns around placing some of her hair over right shoulder leaving the rest on her back "Thanks. So do you." she turns to Mona "Wow. I love that dress. Where'd you get it?"

"I registered at Saks for my birthday." she says waving her hand "Your makeup looks amazing." she turns to Hanna "Wow. Who are you trying to impress?"

"Any potential rebound." she says grabbing her clutch before walking out the door

Emily and Mona exchange glances before she walks out of the door following after Hanna

Emily grabs her clutch double checking to see if she has her key and phone before walking out of the door locking it after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay we're all clear on the plan right?" Mona says walking up the driveway towards the gate to the backyard

"What about Emily?" Hanna asks

Mona stops turning around to look at her "Have you seen her? She'll do fine."

"She's not into guys remember?"

"Well what are we supposed to do Hanna, put a sign on her back?"

"You just want to-"

"Enough!" Emily says interrupting them "I'll be fine. I'd be here alone if you weren't my roommate anyway." she turns back to Mona pulling out her phone "What time did you say again?"

Mona looks at her "Three o'clock."

"Perfect." Emily says setting the alarm on her phone

Mona looks at them smiling "Well then, let's divide and conquer."

The girls hear the gate open and turn their heads "You made it!" Noel says propping the gate open approaching Emily looking her up and down "You look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself." she replies smiling

Noel continues to stare at her taking in her olive complexion, dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders framing her face, then noticing something on the inside of her wrist, snapping his self out of it he opens his mouth "Okay so drinks are in there." he says pointing to a building on the left "Photo booth is over there." he says pointing to his right "And you can ask anyone where the games are played."

"Games?"

"Think middle school." he says smiling "Except no braces, less acne and more attractive people." he turns to Hanna "Well for the most part."

She looks at him "You're such a dick."

Emily looks back and forth from them then at Mona whose hand has somehow managed to find Noel's "Okay, so we'll meet you back here at three." she turns to Hanna grabbing her hand dragging her away leaving Mona alone with Noel

"She's going to kill you. You know that right?" Hanna says when she's out of earshot

"Not me. You."

"What?"

"I wouldn't know about her crush if you didn't open your mouth." she says opening the door 'He has a kitchen just for his backyard. How the hell-'

"Did people hate you in High School?" Hanna asks

Emily shrugs picking up two red cups handing one to Hanna "If they did they didn't say anything."

"Yeah...to your face." Hanna replies pouring tequila in her cup

"Nice." she says pouring vodka in hers before walking to the fridge grabbing cranberry juice, Emily looks up "What?"

"You mix drinks?"

"Of course." Emily replies putting the cranberry juice back in the fridge

Hanna frowns

"You haven't tried it before, have you?" she says grabbing her cup before taking a sip

She shakes her head

Emily grabs her cup from her and hands Hanna her cup "Drink."

Hanna takes a small sip, and wrinkles her nose "I've had better."

Emily takes it back "Whatever you say." and walks outside seeing the yard filled with people, Beyonce blasting from the speakers. Among the sea of faces she spots a familiar one "Spencer?!"

She turns around looking for whoever called her name spotting Emily she walks up to her "Hey. I didn't expect to see you here." she says looking at her

"Likewise, you didn't really come off as the party type. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He couldn't ma-"

"Emily!" Hanna calls out walking up to her "Wh-" she stops seeing Spencer starting to shift uncomfortably "Hey."

Spencer looks at her "Hey." turning back to Emily "You guys talk now?"

"Hanna's my roommate."

"Oh." Spencer replies "Um, well it was nice seeing you Emily." she says before walking away

"Spencer!" Emily calls out but she doesn't answer, she turns to Hanna "Is there something I should know about?"

"No. We just don't talk anymore." Hanna shrugs

"No there's some serious tension between-"

"Emily not tonight." she says looking away

Emily continues to look at her but decides not to push her on this

"What the hell was that?" they turn their heads to see Mona approaching them

"What was what?" Emily replies looking at her

"You just left me with him."

"Did you not want to be alone with him?"

Mona looks at her "That's not the point."

"You're welcome." Emily says smiling at her before taking a sip from her cup

Mona's breath hitches figuring Emily must have seen her then looks to Hanna who has a hint of a smirk on her face

Hanna sees Noel coming towards them "Have fun." she says before taking Emily's hand leading her away to the crowd of kids dancing leaving Mona alone glaring at them

* * *

><p>"Emily?"<p>

Emily stops dancing to turn around to see a guy with brown hair "Yes?"

"It's me."

She looks at him confused

Laughter starts from a group of guys behind him "Told you he didn't date her."

Hanna turns around "You used to date guys?"

She looks at him trying to remember his name, when it registers she's hesitant to say anything but feels bad when the laughter gets louder causing his face to turn bright red "Eric!"

He turns around to face the group of guys with a smile on his face "Yeah." he says turning back around

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to UPenn. now."

Emily looks at him "Then how do you know Noel?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

She looks around "It really does seem like it." she sees Hanna looking confused

"Hanna, this is Eric. He was my first boyfriend."

"Oh." she says looking at him wondering how he got with Emily

One of the guy steps up "Why did you date him?"

She looks at him frowning wondering why he would ask anyone a question like that "Because he's nothing like you."

Eric laughs along with everyone else.

"That's a little harsh Em." Hanna says after laughing

She shrugs before taking Eric's hand leading him away from everyone else

"Thanks." he says when they stop out of earshot from everyone

She waves her hand "It's no problem. I kind of owe you."

He nods "So it wasn't a phase?" he asks but it comes out as more of a statement

She shakes her head

He looks back over at Hanna who's talking to the group "So she's your girlfriend?"

"Nope. Just my roommate."

"So not yet."

Emily laughs "I'm not-"

He looks at her

She rolls her eyes "Fine. She's cute."

"Oh, she's more than cute." he says looking at Hanna, turning back to Emily "Is she...?"

Emily looks at her "I'm not sure." she looks back to Eric "Her friend kept saying little things but if she is, she hasn't came out yet or she's just bi."

"Does she need a cover? Because if she does, I'm more than happy to offer my services."

"Ha ha." she says turning to walk away

"Why are you all the way out here?"

"I decided to go to Hollis."

He looks away

"What?" she says looking at him

"Nothing, it's just that I thought you were going to school with Aria."

"I thought about it, but I figured everyone would be going to there. And I wanted a fresh start where no one would be."

"So you came to Pennsylvania?" Eric says glancing at her

"Like I said, fresh start" she takes a breath "but here you are."

"Ouch."

"I didn't mean it like that but obviously you were thinking the same thing." she sees him look down "And it's more exciting than I expected it to be. I mean look at this." she says pointing towards a dark spot of the backyard that looks like a mini rave.

He smiles "Imagine what the party going on in California looks like."

"I'd be on my usual spot and you'd be somewhere with a dress on." Emily says half smiling at the last part

"That was one time, and it was your fault."

Emily laughs opening her mouth to say something but stops

"Finally!" Hanna shouts "What took you so long?"

"We needed to talk." she says looking at her

"Well it was nice to see you again Em."

"Give me your phone." Emily says holding out her hand

Eric takes his phone out and gives it to her

Emily puts in her number and gives it back to him "Goodnight boys." she says turning on her heel walking back to the crowd of people dancing

"That was nice of you." Hanna says following after her

"Not really." Emily says taking a drink from her cup

"You just gave him your number."

"Not exactly."

Hanna narrows her eyes putting it together "Emily!"

"He thought you were cute. Maybe he can be your rebound." she says smiling seeing Hanna's face

"You're such a bit-"

"Relax. I'm just kidding."

Hanna looks away from her "Or maybe he can." she says looking at a guy with dark brown hair cut to his chin

Emily spots who she's talking about looking him up and down

"Twenty bucks he's coming for me."

"You should keep your money Hanna." Emily says smiling

Hanna scoffs

"I'm kidding." she says walking away

* * *

><p>After refilling her cup Emily walks back out to see the party buzzing with even more people looking around she sees girls stumbling towards the gate, guys stripping down running towards the water, some doing body shots and the rest dancing. She spots Hanna flirting up a storm with the guy she was sure to be hearing about later tonight. Then spots Noel being pushed against a wall by a tiny brunette that she could only assume was Mona.<p>

"Not really the party type?"

Emily looks over to see a tall blonde guy with muscles "I'm still new, give me two months."

He smiles "I'm Sean."

"Emily."

"You're Emily?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's just...Noel said he was going to be looking for you."

Emily smiles "I think I'm the last thing on his mind." she says pointing towards him and Mona

Sean looks over to the wall seeing Noel and Mona "I guess you're right." he says looking back to her

"Plus he's not really my type." she says before taking a drink from her cup

"That would explain why he's-"

She shrugs " I'm not sure he knows yet, I ran off with this girl-"

"Hanna."

"How did you know her name?"

"She's my ex."

Emily stands up straight nearly choking from her drink

"Woah, relax. I don't think she'll have a problem with us talking. It's not like anything would happen."

Emily looks at him "I've only known Hanna for a couple of hours and I don't think she'd like us being this close, and even if she didn't care there's always Mona."

"Psych major?" he says half joking

"Funny." she looks away to see Mona advancing towards them, she looks back to him eyes wide

"What?"

"Mona."

He straightens up bracing his self

She raises her cup up to her lips "Do you go to Hollis?"

"Mhm."

"Emily." she says when she reaches them

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to-"

"Why?"

Emily frowns "Because I can?"

"Do you know who he is?"

Noel looks at Sean who nods his head in response

"I know his name and that he's one of the very few people that actually goes to Hollis at this party."

Sean looks at her then to Noel who's looking at him as if to say "You're lucky."

"And nothing else?"

"No, we've only been talking for a couple of minutes. Am I supposed to know something?"

She looks at him "Yes, but since you haven't talked to him for long, I guess I can't really be upset with him." she looks at Sean "For now."

Emily drinks the last of her cup "Okay so since it's obviously not okay for me to talk to Sean, I'm going to-"

"Why is it a problem? It's not like anything's going to happen between you guys anyway."

Everyone looks at Noel

Mona opens her mouth "How did you-"

"Her tattoo." Noel says pointing to the pink spiderweb on the inside of Emily's wrist "She doesn't look like she's been to prison so I just assumed." he looks to Emily "So if you're trying to find someone that is your type…" he looks away to a girl passing by "Maya!" he calls out

Emily turns her head to see a girl walking towards them with caramel skin and long black hair

"What's up?" she says looking at Noel

"Maya this is Emily." he says motioning to Emily "Emily this is Maya." he says motioning to Maya

Mona looks back and forth to each of them cursing herself internally before looking for Hanna hoping she won't blame her for this, finally spotting her talking to a boy looking like they're exchanging numbers

"Hi Emily."

Emily looks at her "Hi." she breathes

Noel looks at Sean tilting his head, when Sean takes the hint he grabs Mona's hand and leads her away.

Maya walks to Emily and starts talking.

* * *

><p>Hanna walks away from him writing him off wishing she'd just stayed with Emily. She finally spots Mona talking to Noel and Sean, she stops and composes herself and starts to walk towards them.<p>

Mona is the first to notice her "Hanna."

"Hey." she says looking at her then to Noel and Sean "Where's Emily?" she says looking back to Mona

Sean looks at Mona when she doesn't answer her, he looks over to Noel tilting his head to the right

"I'm just going to check on...come on Sean." Noel says walking away from the girls Sean following after him

"Emily's...busy." Mona says looking at something behind Hanna

Hanna frowns turning to face what Mona is staring at, her eyes land on two girls talking in the distance. One tucks a lock of hair behind her ear facing forward laughing, squinting her eyes she sees that the girl is Emily. The other looks over revealing her face and Hanna frowns. She looks back to Emily saying something and Emily takes out her phone handing it to her. When she gets it back Maya stands up and says something before walking away leaving Emily sitting there with a smile on her face watching her walk away. After a moment Emily looks down at her phone and the smile on her face gets even bigger.

"You are so dead." Sean says to Noel

"I forgot!" he says "And maybe Mona won't say anything."

Sean looks at him

"She's an accessory."

"Wow, no wonder she keeps breaking up with you." Sean says drinking the last of his beer

"It's not like you said anything either."

"Yeah but I'm an ex." he says smiling "She barely looks at me."

Noel pulls out a mini bottle of vodka out of his pocket unscrewing the cap

Sean laughs "Oh it's gonna take way more than that to get you out of this one."

* * *

><p>Watching Maya walk away Emily feels eyes on her the entire time. Out of the corner of her eye she sees two girls; one in a blue dress and one in a black one. Figuring that they were Mona and Hanna but not entirely sure. When her phone vibrates, she looks down and sees the name on the screen is just Eric but they don't know that so she makes her smile grow a little bigger as if it was Maya who just texted her. Acting as if she just texted back she puts her phone back in her clutch and looks up to see Hanna frowning and Mona trying to calm Hanna down but to no avail. Emily smiles at the sight, was it psycho? Sure, but it's not really Maya that she's interested in. But by the way Hanna was reacting she wasn't completely sure that it was only her that Hanna was so upset about.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well atleast you found your rebound." Mona says trying to lighten the mood

Hanna looks at her and frowns "He likes Broadway, plus he reminded me of Sean."

"Well-" Mona stops looking behind Hanna

"What?"

"She's coming." Mona says spotting Emily walking towards them

Hanna drains the last of what's in her cup

"Emily!" Mona says

"Hey."

Hanna walks away not saying a word

Emily watches her then turns back to Mona "Did I do something?"

"Her guy was a flop." Mona leans forward "Plus she's not the best person to be around when she's drunk."

Emily nods her head even though she doesn't buy it

Mona looks at her knowing she's holding back

"Is there a history between her and Maya?"

"Oh my God thank you." Mona breathes

Emily blinks, surprised by Mona's eagerness to tell her

"Maya used to be with Hanna. Well...I don't think they were technically a couple as more of a booty call type of relationship? ...or was it friends with benefits? I don't remember what they called it, anyways Hanna fell…" Mona looks around "Hanna didn't really get the memo on Maya not being the relationship type." she sees Hanna coming "You did not hear this from me. Got it?"

"Got it." Emily responds making a mental note not to tell anything major to Mona

"Can we go now?" Hanna says walking straight past them towards the gate

Emily looks at Mona

"Oh I'm so sorry hun." she says walking away after seeing the look on Emily's face

"What?" Emily says walking after her

"My room is always open." she sees Emily smile "Just not tonight." and her smile fades away

* * *

><p>Not saying a word throughout the drive back to Hollis, Hanna gets out of the car and walks straight to her dorm room.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow Emily."

"Yeah, if she doesn't kill me."

Mona laughs "Well you have my number." she says stopping at her door

"What? So I can interrupt you and Noel?" she says over her shoulder walking to her room

Mona stops turning her key looking up to see Emily walking into her door then poking her head out to smile then going back in

'How the-. Oh who cares.' Mona thinks to herself opening her door

* * *

><p>Inside Emily takes her heels off dropping them on the floor by her bed, looking over at Hanna's she sees it empty. Frowning then looking to see the bathroom door closed, light showing through the gap. She grabs the trash can and places it by her bed and flops down on it closing her eyes.<p>

Hanna hears the door close and she looks at herself in the mirror and continues to remove her makeup. Wondering if Emily will buy the whole "I was just drunk." excuse. Hanna didn't think the chances were high but it was worth a shot. It wouldn't exactly be a lie because she was a little buzzed. But even that wouldn't cover the dirty looks Emily saw when she looked over at them after Maya left. Hanna took a deep breath and gave up, and started to slip out of her dress realizing she'd forgotten to grab a shirt before coming in. Standing there debating if she should slip her dress back on and walk out or not she just decides to walk out as she is. After all it wasn't like it was something Emily had never seen before.

Opening the door she walks out and stops in her tracks when she sees Emily naked looking through an open luggage. Grabbing a t shirt she pulls it over her head before taking her hair pulling it up into a ponytail as she turns around. When she meets Emily's eyes she gasps immediately trying to cover herself with her hands.

Emily looks her up and down "No don't." she says walking towards her pushing her against the wall. Her lips crashing against Hanna's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the positive reviews, I really appreciate them.**

* * *

><p>Hanna shocked by Emily's words and actions freezes up but when their lips connect Hanna feels her body relax and she starts to lose herself letting her body take over. Reaching one hand to Emily's hair freeing it from its ponytail starting to run her fingers through Emily's hair. Moving her other hand to the small of her back pulling her closer into her. Tracing her tongue along Emily's lip being granted access immediately she tries to take control but eventually losing to Emily she starts to move her hands down to the bottom of Emily's shirt.<p>

Emily moves back, "Are you sure?" she breathes meeting Hanna's eyes

Hanna nods her head biting her bottom lip pulling Emily's shirt over her head as she lifts her arms, once it's off she tosses it onto the floor before turning back to Emily pushing her onto her bed.

Emily feels herself being pushed back landing down on the bed fully naked she lifts her head to see Hanna crawling to be on top of her. When they're face to face Hanna slowly puts all of her weight on Emily. Emily slowly glides her hands down Hanna's back stopping right above her butt leaving her hands there for a moment before moving a leg making contact with Hanna's center. Hanna moans into Emily's mouth her hips bucking into her leg. Emily smiles into the kiss moving one hand to Hanna's neck pulling her closer rolling them over so she's on top.

Hanna groans when Emily breaks the kiss moving her head down to her neck sucking at her pulse point. Gasping when she feels a hand make contact with center, a finger being slid along her folds before being slipped inside of her, a loud moan escaping her lips.

Emily adds another finger into Hanna and lifts her head looking at Hanna's neck making sure she doesn't have a hickey but sees a faint mark on her neck. She looks back up to Hanna to watch her reactions as she slides a third finger into her. Watching her arch her back moaning loudly. Emily kisses her way back up to Hanna's lips hovering over her before placing her lips onto hers before taking her thumb on Hanna's clit, quickening her pace. Hanna grips the sheets, her knuckles turning white, she moans into Emily mouth.

Hanna turns her head to bury it into Emily's neck, her breathing becoming more unsteady by the second as Emily's finger finds her g spot rubbing it until Hanna's body starts to shake, screaming into her neck. But Emily doesn't slow down she keeps going making Hanna writhe beneath her making her come a second then a third. At the fourth time Hanna throws her head back and cries out before biting Emily's shoulder to stop herself causing Emily to groan.

Emily gives her a small break to let her breathing become steady before starting again making Hanna come one more time her nails digging into Emily's back. When Hanna's breathing is back to normal Emily slides her fingers out of Hanna completely and rolls off of her. Looking back over at her taking in her bruised lips and tousled hair her eyes fluttering shut. Emily smiles and starts to roll over closing her eyes, but they shoot open when she hears the door knob being turned. 'Oh my God I didn't lock the door.' she face palms.

"Hanna?" she hears Mona call out after the door being closed "Emily?" Mona says turning the corner seeing Emily's empty bed, dress on the floor by her shoes. She closes her eyes bracing herself for what she might see on Hanna's bed

* * *

><p>Mona opens her eyes when she hears a faint sound coming from down the hall. She turns around to face Noel meeting his eyes<p>

"I must be losing my touch, you usually don't wake up for hours." he says groggily

She smiles taking in his messy hair and the sweat above his brow "Trust me you're not." she says propping herself up on her elbow giving him a kiss.

"Then why are you up?" he says putting his hand behind his head

She falls back on her pillow facing him "I heard a sound."

He frowns "What kind of sound?"

"It sounded like a...a-" she stops herself closing her eyes her face turning a bright red

He laughs "Like what you were making?"

She looks at him "Sure."

"Okay. Well we are in a college dorm so-"

"I think it came from Hanna's." she says looking at him waiting a response

"You think Hanna...and...Emily?"

"They are basically across the hall from me, that's the only room that I'd be able to hear...you know."

Noel smiles "Okay so maybe Hanna's breaking her" he pauses trying to remember the word, giving up he says "What did you call it again?"

"Dry spell." she says smiling

"Yeah, that. Shouldn't you be-" he pauses hearing a loud cry, he looks at Mona whose eyes are wide "Well sounds like its over." he says half laughing

Mona lets out a small laugh

He gets up from the bed sliding his pants on

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get back to my dorm." he says picking up his shirt

"Oh my God. Did I hurt you?"

He looks back at her figuring she's talking about the scratches on his back, "If I don't get those, I'm not doing it right." he says smirking putting his shirt on

She shakes her head smiling "But why are you leaving now? Don't want everyone to see your walk of shame?"

He sits back down on her bed putting on his shoes "I'm a guy, it's not really a walk of shame."

She rolls her eyes remembering the double standard

"Plus my roommate is kind of a...he's not really one to 'take one for the team'." he says frowning "Speaking of roommates where is your's?" he says motioning at the empty bed piled with suitcases

Mona looks at him "She's a slut."

"Mona." he scolds

"It's the girl that was grinding on half of the guys at your party."

He raises his eyebrows remembering the girl taking all of the dares thrown at her in the cabin "Oh. Well um…"

She smiles at him "You don't have to say anything. Just don't-"

"I know." he says standing up

She gets up from her bed grabbing her robe slipping it on, "I'll walk you out." she says dropping her key in it's pocket

"With no makeup?" he says shocked reaching out for her hand

She rolls her eyes fighting back a smile lacing her fingers through his

Once at the staircase he leans down giving her a kiss "I'll text you when I get back to my room." he says before planting a kiss on her forehead

"Okay." she says smiling "Goodnight."

"Night." he says walking down the stairs "And leave Hanna and Emily alone." his voice echoes

Walking back to her room Mona stops at her door but her curiosity getting the best of her she walks to Hanna's room. Reaching out for the door she sees its unlocked and walks right in.

* * *

><p>Starting to panic she gets up from the bed throwing Hanna's sheets over her sleeping body. "Hanna?" she hears Mona call out, she clamps her hand over her mouth pressing her body against the wall hearing the door being closed gently. Spotting a towel on the floor she sticks her foot out towards it drags it towards her slowly moving to the bathroom door closing it slowly behind her trying to not make a sound.<p>

"Emily?" Mona says turning the corner seeing Emily's empty bed, dress on the floor by her shoes. She closes her eyes bracing herself for what she might see on Hanna's bed. Taking a deep breath she opens her eyes and slowly turns her head to Hanna's bed. Seeing Hanna alone in her bed, on her side sheets covering her whole body.

Emily opens the bathroom door walking out with a towel wrapped around her body, fresh faced, her piled on top of her head in a messy bun. "Mona?" she says stepping out of the door frame looking at her feigning confused "What are you doing here?"

Mona looks at her quizically

"Did Noel leave already?" she asks with a hint of a smile on her lips


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you still up?" Mona asks ignoring her question "And why do you have a towel on?"

Emily shifts her weight to one leg crossing her arms "Why are you walking like that? And why do you have a robe on?"

Mona sucks in her breath crossing her arms "I asked you first."

"Because I'm in my room and I can do what I want."

Mona blinks taken back by the sharpness in Emily's voice

"Can you hand me that shirt?" Emily says pointing her finger towards the floor

Mona bends over to pick it up and tosses it to her

"Thanks." Emily says turning around dropping her towel in a basket sliding the shirt over her head

"Thanks for the warning." Mona remarks sarcastically

Emily turns back to her "Again, we're in my room." she says walking around Mona to her bed pulling back the covers "Now do you want to tell me why you're here?"

Mona turns to Hanna seeing her stir in her bed "I thought I heard something." she says turning back to Emily expecting a reaction but is greeted by an unaffected facial expression

Emily looks at Mona trying to appear unfazed by her statement "Like what?"

"Moans?" she whispers feeling the heat rising to her cheeks

Emily smiles at her shyness "And you thought that it was coming from here?"

Hanna mutters something underneath her breath stirring in her sleep

"Don't worry, she does that." Mona says waving her hand when she sees Emily looking at Hanna

Emily nods her head "Is this an every night thing? Or is it just when she's drunk?"

"Well it usually happens after she has sex." Mona lies looking over at Emily waiting for a reaction

Emily tilts her head to the left smiling at Mona, trying to keep it together she says "And how would you know that?"

Mona looks away disappointed "Well-"

Hanna moans and turns over facing them with a smile on her face

"Sounds like she's having a naughty dream." she says looking back to Emily "Wonder who its about."

Emily looks away from Mona when her phone vibrates thanking whoever it is internally, grabbing it she looks up and sees Hanna's eyes opening meeting hers smiling.

Hanna opens her eyes seeing Emily sitting on her bed, she smiles at her then turns her attention to her right and sees Mona sitting right beside her. Seeing the looks on their faces she immediately knows that she had been talking in her sleep. 'Oh God.'

"Mona? What are you doing here?" Hanna asks groggily

Mona frowns "Wow. You guys sure know how to make a girl feel welcome."

"It's not that I don't want you here. It's just that I figured you'd be off somewhere with Noel." Hanna says sitting up

"And what's your excuse?" she asks looking back at Emily

"It's 4:30 a.m.." she replies dryly meeting her eyes

Hanna looks at Emily taking in her appearance, judging by her hair in a bun and the shirt she's wearing she closes her eyes concluding that she had just dreamed the whole thing with Emily.

"Something wrong Han?" Mona asks noticing her sudden mood change

Emily looks over at Hanna seeing disappointment flash across her face, she starts to open her mouth but stops herself deciding to say something when Mona leaves.

"No. I just remembered I'm having breakfast with my mom later." she says falling back on her pillow

"Yikes." Mona says standing up from Emily's bed "Bye Han." she says blowing a kiss at her.

Hanna smiles and waves in response

Looking back at Emily she narrows her eyes meeting Emily's

"We" she motions back and forth from herself and Emily "will talk later." turning around she walks out of their dorm room deciding to go straight to bed.

Emily watches Mona until she leaves the room closing the door completely behind her, turning around to face Hanna she sees her lying down on her side facing the wall.

"Hanna?" she whispers not entirely sure Mona went back to her room.

Hanna bites her lip unable to bring herself to face Emily

"Hanna." she repeats "Hanna, I know you're not sleeping."

Still not replying she continues to face the wall

Rolling her eyes Emily gets up from her bed and goes to the foot of Hanna's crawling onto her bed lying down facing Hanna

Feeling Emily get on her bed she immediately sucks in her breath trying to brace herself to see Emily's face

Emily looks at Hanna taking in her features starting at her lips finally meeting her eyes she greeted by sadness and vulnerability. Feeling a twinge in her heart she finds herself lifting her hand placing it on Hanna's cheek

Flinching at Emily's touch, Hanna jerks her head back closing her eyes

Retracting her hand Emily opens her mouth

"You regret it?" she asks but it comes out more as a statement than a question

Hearing Emily's words she blinks not sure she heard right "It was real?" she whispers looking into Emily's eyes

Feeling a small tug at the corner of her lips Emily closes her eyes as a lilting laugh escapes her,

"Was I that good?" she says meeting her eyes

Hanna squeezes her eyes shut feeling heat rising to her cheeks

"I really hope neither one of us remembers I said that in the morning." she says rolling onto her back

"If Mona is listening, I'm sure she'll be glad to remind you."

"Are you majoring in Psych or something?" she asks looking back at Emily

"You were loud enough for her to come back here and ask if we had sex." she replies moving closer to Hanna

"And no, I'm majoring in Sociology."

"Sociology?" Hanna says frowning "What is that?" turning back on her side

"Something that you don't care about." Emily whispers closing the space between them

* * *

><p><strong>How would you guys feel about a Mona&amp;Aria or Mona&amp;Alison fic?<strong>


End file.
